


It's Been Raining Since You Left Me

by batmanmonroe



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2594696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batmanmonroe/pseuds/batmanmonroe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The President recieves a late night visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Been Raining Since You Left Me

Rain lashed at the glass windows of Independence Hall, while wind and thunder rattled the building. Lightning lit up the sky brighter than the skyscrapers and street lamps that had once overtaken this very city. Every soldier outside was griping viciously about having to be out on patrol in such ghastly weather, though they knew they had no choice.

The President, on the other hand, would almost rather be out there, soaked and frozen to the bone. It was better than lying here in a room that seemed at once small enough for the walls to crush him and far, far too vast. Monroe couldn’t sleep like this. He never could.

His blue eyes stayed wide open and fixed on the pillow on the other side of his bed. It was empty, without even an indent on it to indicate that someone had once claimed this spot with the same intensity that he’d claimed Baltimore. Monroe had tried to fill that space with dozens of others in the years that he’d been gone- women, men, the captain who fixated on him- but it was never enough. No one else could ever be enough.

One of the double doors creaked open, but Bass didn’t even roll over to acknowledge the intruder. Maybe if he pretended he was asleep, they’d go away. But they didn’t. He felt the weight of another body descend on the sliver of mattress behind him. “Not now, Jeremy,” Bass mumbled.

“Good thing I’m not Jeremy.”

Bass jumped, and nearly knocked the visitor from the bed in his haste to flip over to meet the smoldering brown eyes he’d missed so much. “Miles?” he breathed, hardly daring to believe it.

Miles only grinned, and opened his arms to envelope Bass in his heat. Bass twined his arms around him, pressing his head against his chest. He wasn’t wet, weirdly, but Bass was too focused on the whiskey-fire scent of the man he loved to notice the anomaly. “Miss me?” Miles whispered into his curls, and Bass could feel his warm breath drifting over his ear.

“You have no idea,” Bass murmured back. He pressed his lips against the side of Miles’ neck, and just like it always did, the action made a shiver run down Miles’ entire body. Bass could feel it.

Those were all the words they exchanged. Miles whispered a few words of comfort, how he wouldn’t leave again, how he was sorry, but for the most part, they just lay there in the darkness. They pressed kisses against every inch of skin they could reach, relishing being in each others’ arms again. There would be time for everything else, the explanations, the mind-blowing welcome-home sex…. For now, the storm died down around them, letting Bass find peace for the first time in five years.

Until a clap of thunder snapped his eyes open.

The storm wasn’t over.

Monroe’s arms were in a vice around his pillow, not the warm body of his wayward lover. His heart was pounding, his head swimming with the lingering smell of woodsmoke and whiskey as his mind demanded he face the truth. Miles was still gone.

His body trembled violently as he lay the pillow back down, tears falling onto the linen. His shattered mind refused to accept what his broken heart knew. His dreams were the only place he’d ever feel Miles’ love again. Here, in reality, the storm would never be over.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this Tumblr post](http://batmanmonroe.tumblr.com/post/102103948985/jewist-the-worst-is-having-a-dream-where) and also not edited at all because I am a lazy shit.


End file.
